Deep
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please


I never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were, Ice blue, pure, angelic, all around amazing, but that when we're outside, with friends, with our families for dinner, or in school when he's flirting his way out of homework, or scoring a touchdown for the County Cows and gets interviewed, the list can go on and on. But when he's with me, his eyes change, sapphire blue, darkened with lust desire, and the only thing pure about him, is his need for me. I'm no saint, He's no sinner, were hot and cold, yin and yang, we go together because we're opposites, here I am, standing up, awaiting my lovers demands of me to follow, to show him I'm his. My mind, body, and soul belongs to him. You may believe we are soul mates. But no, he's dominant, and I am submissive. I follow orders, he makes them. I'm his slave, he's my master, and my cock gets hard thinking about it. I lock eyes with my master as he smiles. It's devious, seductive, evil, and I love it. My eyes hold his seducing stare, I breathe, he hears me. His lips pop making my eyes flicker to them, he laughs a throaty laugh. But his eyes harden. Growing darker each minute.

"Come here" he spits, his voice is deadly and intoxicating, I can't comply. I move closer. Pressing my chest against his, his hands gingerly on my hips. This is different, he's loving. Or so I believe. His lips are pressed against my ears, I shiver.

"Listen to me closely, slave. What I'm about to do to you, oh god, what I'm about to do to you. You'll feel me in your sleep, and see it in your dreams. And when I cum, you swallow and you take, every last fucking drop down that pretty little throat of yours. And if you even miss one little drop, I will shove it down your throat until I cum a second time. Understand?" Stan asked, desire and lust evident in his pants, arousal in his eyes, Kenny shut his own, and moaned quietly.

"I understand, master." he says automatically, he knows his place, and Stan made sure of that.

"Get on your knees" Stan whispered, Kenny instantly dropped to the hardwood floor, holding steady with one hand, and undoing Stans pants with the other, freeing his cock from the confinement of his pants made Stan moan, Kenny began to tease the tip, kissing it sweetly before popping in his mouth, sucking little by little, pushing further and further, swirling his tongue all around, moistening it, Stan's lips parted in sighs and groans of satisfaction, and pleasure. Kenny pushed deeper, he hit his gag reflex and backed up, Stan slammed his head down, raping his lovers mouth, picking up speed, he felt his orgasm quicken, his lovers name in screams from his lips, he finally came, deep inside the boys throat, Kenny swallowed, his eyes were watering and his throat was sore. Pulling out, Stan smiled at him fondly, stroking his cheek.

"Good boy" he said kissing Kenny's plump lips, hard and rough, making the blond squirm in need under him, he pushed Stan against the wall in ecstasy. Biting at his lips in a euphoric state, digging into his neck, making Stan sweat. Stan swung the boy against the wall, Kenny moaned from the pain, while pleasure rippled through him. Getting to his knees, Stan rubbed and sucked Kenny hard and fast, lips parted, eyes closed, he loved pleasing and being pleased, he couldn't get enough. His cock milked against his masters lips, perfection and bliss. Kenny cried out as he came, Stan also swallowing his lovers liquid. Stan's cock still hard by Kenny's dominant side, shoved the blond to the bed, shoving his cock in him hard and fast, he screamed in ecstasy, moaning, gasping for air, sweat dripping on both there bodies, Stan grabbing his lovers hard dick, while he pounded deep inside his tight hole, harder, faster, more, more, more. All Kenny wanted. Stan's teeth in his neck, biting and sucking branding him, his hand working furiously.

"I love you, I fucking. Love. You. I need you deeper, harder, in me. Make me yours, bring me closer to you, fuck me. Fuck me Harder!" the blonds screams uncontrollable, Stan smirked and pushed himself harder, and harder, until their bodies were drenched in sweat, the the bed they were on slammed against the gray walls of Stan's room. Pulling Kenny's hair, he jerked backwards, and his cum went all over Stan's hand, feeling his cock twitch and tighten, Stan came deep and hard into his boyfriend, and screamed his name. Collapsing ontop of his partner, he pulled him close, falling into a deep sleep, and surely enough, Kenny's dreams were of Stan.


End file.
